Lady Of The Manor
by Yellyanimefan
Summary: Sesshoumarusango. what will happen whe Rin Sesshoumaru and Jakin Stumble onto Sango's Hidden Village.rnPost Series
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction

this is also my first Inuyasha fic and I am witting about one of my favorite pairings I always thought that Sango and Sesshoumaru would make a great couple and there are so few fics of this kind of pairing.

* * *

Lady of the Manor

Prologue

* * *

Sango the ever independent demon hunter, the woman who was in love with a

lecherous.A monk who in the end couldn't give up his religious order for her. No matter

if he groped anything that wore a skirt he really was dedicated to his cause of expelling

evil and helping his fellow man. She understood because what she was asking him to give

up would be like asking her to stop hunting demons though they both did this he was

raised a monk and secluded from woman for most of his life until he was old enough to

go out in the world to help rid the evils of the world so this accounted for his lecherous

ways he just didn't know any better and she loved him more for not giving up his life as

a monk. They could have been life long friends if he hadn't died in the find battle with

Naraku. She mourned his death still after a year of his passing. Naraku was dead and

Inuyasha andKagome were now living in the future. The shikon jewel completed

Kohaku had died also that same day as Miroku but he was at peace.

* * *

She still wondered the country side helping the people and exterminated demons. She

had rebuild most of the hidden village with Inuyasha's help. She missed them all they

were he make shift family after she had lost her own. They were there with her when she

needed someone the most. Even Inuyasha in his own way made he heal wile making her

angry she loved him like a brother an older brother that protected her ( though in demon

years he was only 15in human his is more like 100 demons age differently). This made

her smile Inuyasha my older brother when he acted like a child much younger than me

Kagome was like the sister she never had and some times a mother she never have either.

Shippo an adoring little brother who now lived with Kougas's clan and most of all

Miroku. His was the fist male to show and interest in her and treat her like a woman.

Even if his method was unconventional it was the first time that if happened to her. Why

would such a beautiful girl receive no attention for the opposite sex you ask? Well she

was a warrior a young one even for her age and many of the young men in her village

feared and respected her. And to top it all of she was the daughter of their header. She

also never acted like the other girls she got along just find with the males so they treated

her like a friend and equal not that this was bad in anyway she liked it but she never

actually knew what the other girls who gossiped and giggle about a boy saying this, or a

boy doing that. But all she had now was Kilala tokeep her company she is a 19 year old

woman with no one tocare for except Kilala but she would not be sad she had known

love and also what the lose of a loved one was tooall to well. So, she sat next to the

cooking fire preparing her meal for 1 in her beloved Hidden village.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

hoped you like my prologue I was going to make it chapter one but decide that this really didn't even get into the story yet there was a lot more for chapter 1 but I will break it up into small pieces .thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I don't own inuyasha and if I did I would be rich which I'm not

* * *

chapter 1 

A strong wind carried the smell of food in the air

"Sesshoumaru-sama Rin smells food but she doesn't see any village around

_don't worry Rin I will find the source of food if that is what you require_

Jakin runs off to find the source of the smell

"I can't believe he sunk so low as to care for a human child but master sesshoumaru made it clear that all her needs should be met"

"Jakin have you finished you task?"

"Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru I can not find the source of the smell of food"

Sesshoumaru walk toward Jakin and steps on him then leaps into the air. He looks into the distance and sees smoke but the source is covered

because of the mountainside and forest .

_This is unusual! What could it be? _

He fly's closer and spots a fortress wall around a village. It was very impressive very

fine work

_For Humans. this appears to be the source of the smell I will bring Rin here._

he turns and flies back to where he left Rin and Jakin

"Come Rin"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Rin you and Jakin should follow me on the beast"

Rin and Jakin mounted the two headed demon horse and followed Sesshoumaru to the front gate of the Hidden Village.

"Is there food here Sesshoumaru-sama?'

"hmmm yes I can smell it"

They all landed and walked toward the entrance. Sesshoumaru quickly open it and walked in while Rin and Jakin followed.

* * *

"What was that?" 

Sango quickly picks up her horaikutsu and runs to the entrance of the hidden village. She through her weapon without seeing the enemy. When she finally sees something she never expected.

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!"

He easily dodges the attack. The strangest thing happened he was amused and you could tell with his devilish smirk that this was not a good thing.

_It's the other female Inuyasha traveled with how interesting. I expected an armed mob and got only this slight girl_

"Demon Slayer, Rin requires food provide it for her"

"Rin?"

Out from behind Sesshoumaru steps Rin with a smile on her face.

"Kagome's and Kohaku's friend nice to meet you again I'm Rin remember?"

_Rin the small girl that travels with Sesshoumaru. Kagome told us about her but I didn't really believe her. She knew Kohaku?-_

Suddenly for a moment Sango's face turned sad but she recovered quickly

"You knew Kohaku so I believe that you and I are friends. Welcome Rin"

Sesshoumaru watched the interaction between Sango and Rin with interest

_She just welcomed her without question! She must be an arrogant demon slayer or a very stupid one if she thinks I pose no threat. Which I don't because I have no cause to but I might now_

"Please allow me to welcome you all to the hidden, well not so hidden village of demon slayers!"

Sango reached out and took Rin's hand leasing her deeper into the village toward the main house. But Sesshoumaru stood where he was and watched then until Rin noticed he was not behind her and made Sango turn back.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you not coming?"

"I don't think it necessary to a company you Rin"

Rin's face fell a bit then she smiled a big smile and said

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru"

"I will return for you later, be ready to depart I will leave Jakin with you"

"I will be ready Lord Sesshoumaru."

The he turned around and left the village

_How strange but after all he is Inuyasha brother_.-

* * *

well this is my sad attempt at writting a fic so sorry that it sucks he he well i think i will just try to write better but im so lazy 


End file.
